


Don't Wander Off

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: s'aad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: Child Br'aad gets lost at the market
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Don't Wander Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Peaceful sleep so I think we all know what this fic's gonna be like :')

“Br’aad, promise me that you won’t wander off,” Sylnan said sternly as the younger half-elf next to him gazed around the street. It was bustling with people from across the continent. Many trade stalls had been set up to sell exotic goods and lure unsuspecting customers into buying a scam. It was the perfect opportunity for Sylnan and Br’aad to go unnoticed. 

“ _ Br’aad, _ ” sylnan insisted.

“Yuh huh, I won’t syl,” he promised, nodding his head vigorously. The younger brother was excited about this small heist; he and Sylnan had been unsuccessful in their escapades the previous day and hunger was clawing at their insides. However, in a crowd like this no one would be paying attention to the little hands swiping their goods.

As they moved through the throng, the brothers were jostled and pushed in all directions. People scowled down at them as they squeezed past and a few folk even gave them some unsavoury words. They ignored all of this. The “Great King’s” Wharf was full of scum but the only way to survive was to just ignore them. They instead chose to focus on the stalls that lined each side of the wide street. Each one sold something entirely different from the others. There were vibrantly coloured spices, exotic fruits, detailed clay pots, glittering jewels and so much more. Br’aad stared in awe at each table. ‘When i’m older I’m gonna buy something from each stall and I’ll share it all with Sylnan!’ he thought to himself. He was so lost in thoughts about where he’d have put everything that he walked straight into Sylnan, who had stopped to look at the baker’s stall. 

Loafs of bread were stacked up like pyramids, glazed buns sparkled in the overhead sun, cakes of all flavours stood proudly at the front of the delicious display.

“So, what do you think?” Sylnan whispered to Br’aad.

“I want one of those buns,” the younger half-elf tugged on his brother’s arm.

“I’ll try to get one for you,” Sylnan sighed, the buns were right at the back of the table, “just stay here okay?”

He let go of Br’aad’s hand and slipped through the crowd towards the table.

As Br’aad was standing there he noticed a small, orange cat peer out from behind one of the nearby stalls. He watched as it began to walk down the street. A smile broke out on the child’s face; he loved cats. They were so fluffy and great to cuddle. Forgetting all about his promise to Sylnan, Br’aad started to follow the cat. Every few minutes he would lose sight of it through the forest of legs but he would catch occasional glimpses of a ginger tail or a pink nose. Eventually, they reached the end of the street. The cat turned the corner but as Br’aad made to follow he got knocked off of his feet by someone coming in the opposite direction. His back hit the ground and he gave out a small cry of pain. Standing up and looking around, Br’aad could no longer see the cat. He didn’t know where he was,  _ he didn’t know where Sylnan was.  _

“Syl? W-where are you?” Br’aad called out, his voice shaky with fear. He turned on the spot, searching for his brother’s pointy ears but he couldn’t see him anywhere. Sylnan had told him not to wander off, he had made him promise not to, but now he had broken his promise. Tears began to form in Br’aad’s eyes, clouding his vision. Sylnan would be mad at him, wherever he was. He didn’t mean to forget his promise. He didn’t mean to get lost. Br’aad fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face now.  _ Where was Sylnan? _

“Br’aad? BR’AAD?” came a voice through the packed street. Br’aad lifted his head a little, he recognised that voice.

“Br’aad! There you are!” Sylnan pushed his way through the mass of people. He looked angry.

“SYLNAN! I got lost! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” the blonde half-elf tackled Sylnan with a hug. He returned it.

“You idiot. I told you to stay where you were.” Br’aad heard him sigh in relief. Sylnan peeled himself away from the tight hug and handed Br’aad a small bun. He wasn’t holding anything in his other hand. Br’aad took the bun, ripped it into two pieces and handed the bigger half to Sylnan.

“Thank you,”

Sylnan gave him a sad smile.

  
  
  


“Just never leave me like that again, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> when your mum turns a corner in a shop and you get lost and you start crying because you don't know where you are and you don't know where she is but it turns out that she was just around the corner from you and she treats you like the stupid fuck you are.


End file.
